Cheesy-Ness'
by Ness-x-Cullen
Summary: Adolescence et relations amoureuses de Nessie (Surtout avec Jacob ;)) Attention niveau de romantisme deviendra de plus en plus élevé au cours de la fiction ainsi que le niveau de drame. Influencé par des films/livres/fictions divers Merci à Nessie pour m'avoir raconté l'histoire!
1. Introduction

**Precision des auteurs:** Mackenzie est Kathryn Cullen dans la fiction de Maggiexforever mais vu qu'elle est point finit et que certains d'autres vous serez sûrement trop paresseux pour la lire, en bref c'est la FILLE BIOLOGIQUE de Carlisle et Esmée, (Le même bébé qu'elle a perdu en 1921). Les Cullen l'ont retrouvé après Breaking Dawn alors qu'elle semblait avoir 18 ans. Elle étudie en médecine, a un pouvoir de guérissions et elle est fiancée à Ian (Alex dans la fiction minuit de mon éternité), frère BIOLOGIQUE d'Edward qui s'est enfuit de chez lui lorsque son petit frangin avait 15 ans. Ce dernier a un pouvoir d'hypnotise et a hypnotisé Edward pour l'empêcher de lire dans les pensées de sa famille. Aucun détail dans le M mais certaines conversations et blagues d'Emmett peuvent être des allusions à caractère sexuelle. (Rien de pire que dans BD )

Merci à Nessie pour m'avoir conté son adolescence et plus particulièrement son histoire d'amour avec Jake

Attention niveau de Cheesyness augmentera!

** Cette fiction à été écrite conjointement par moi et , donc elle se retrouve sur nos deux comptes. ***


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : 22 de TSwift

La pluie tombait sur le sol parisien alors que Renesmée et Mackenzie Cullen marchaient sur la rue des Champs-Élysées. Malgré l'humidité, les cheveux bronze de Nessie restaient absolument magnifiques et du haut de ses 7 ans, elle paraissait en avoir 14. Toute la famille était en voyage en Europe et repartait dans deux jours au Canada où ils demeuraient désormais. Rosalie et Alice dévalisait littéralement les boutiques de la ville alors que Edward et Bella se retrouvaient au Louvre avec Carlisle et Esmée. Quant à Emmett, Ian et Jasper, personne ne savait réellement où ils étaient partis et personne ne désirait vraiment le savoir.

As-tu entendu parler du bar géré par des vampires en Breteuil, demanda Mackenzie à sa nièce.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard surpris mais enthousiaste.

Gérer par des vampires?, la questionna Nessie.

Selon les humains, c'est le meilleur bar de la France fréquenté par énormément de « mannequins », expliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Mais j'ai juste 7 ans… T'sais, c'est un peu dur de rentrer dans un bar.

Un, tu as l'air d'en avoir le double, deux, il suffit de te maquiller et trois, les vampires n'ont pas ce genre de lois!

En un regard, les deux hybrides étaient partis pour la grande villa que leur famille avait louée. Le reste de la famille encore dans leurs excusions personnelles, la maison était vide. Mackenzie et Renesmée se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'Alice où elles pouvaient retrouver un nombre fou de produit de beauté. Au final, les deux filles étaient absolument ravissantes et sexy. Renesmée avait enfilé une jupe à taille haute noire plissée avec un haut en paillettes dorés et à ses pieds, elle portait de très talons dorés. Mackenzie, elle, avait opté pour une robe bleue ciel agrémentée de dentelles avec de sublimes longues bottes en cuir avec de petits talons.

**PDV Mackenzie**

Le bar était sombre mais majestueux et cela paraissait bien que les vampires géraient la place. Aucun humain n'aurait pu le faire, or ces derniers trop saoul pour s'en rendre compte. L'alcool coulait à flot et l'effet de mon douzième verre de vodka commençait à se faire sentir. Cependant, je m'amusais même si j'aurais souhaité qu'Ian soit avec moi et j'imaginai que Nessie aussi l'ayant perdu de vu après mon septième verre.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva malheureusement. Le reste de la famille Cullen débarqua dans la boîte de nuit avec un air amusé pour certain et mécontent pour d'autre. J'imagine que vous pouvez deviner les quels.

Hey Big Mac, tu auras tu me dire que tu étais ici, je serais venu avec vous, me lança Emmett avant de vouloir s'éclipser sur la piste de danse avec sa femme.

Minute vous deux, on est ici pour ramener des filles clairement trop saouls pour revenir à la maison seules, le chicana Edward.

Bella regarda autour d'elle, cherchant Renesmée.

Où est ma fille?, demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Je me levai de mon banc avant de lui répondre,(définitivement sous l'effet de ce fameux douzième verre de vodka) :

Euh…La dernière que je les vus, Rosalie était en train d'embrasser une licorne.

Tout de suite après, je perdis l'équilibre et mon fiancé me rattrapa aussitôt avec l'aide de mon père et ensuite je ne me rappelai plus des événements qui ont suivis.

PDV Renesmée.

« Maintenant, je comprends la signification d'un lendemain de veille », pensai-je en me réveillant avec un terrible maux de tête. Je sautai dans la douche et me rappelai de demander une aspirine à mon grand-père. En sortant, de ma chambre, je croisai Mackenzie qui avait une aussi belle mine que la mienne.

On est attendue en bas. On est dans le trouble, dit-elle en chuchotant.

Je lui fis une grimace pour démontrer mon inquiétude. En descendant les marches, le regard de mes parents attira mon attention et me fit réalisé : « Aie! Je suis**vraiment **dans le trouble ».

« Told ya », lui lança Mackenzie.

Renesmée Carlie Cullen, j'attendais une plus grande maturité de ta part, me chicana mon père.

Et nous ne connaissons même pas les effets de l'alcool sur les hybrides, compléta Carlisle.

Bien voilà, nous avons aidé à la recherche scientifique sur les hybrides, argumenta Mackenzie. Et il faut bien que la jeunesse se passe…

Ma tante se lança sur le divan et pris une manette de PS3 pour jouer avec Emmett à Call of Duty.

Nessie doit avoir une jeunesse d'enfant, hurla Bella. Elle n'a que 7 ans après tout!

Cela me frustrant énormément, pourtant ma mère savait très bien que je n'avais point les intérêts et la maturité d'une enfant de 7 ans. Sur ce, je montai dans ma chambre sans plus un mot.

**Flashback – Hier au bar**

J'en étais rendu à ma 5e bouteille de bière quand un vampire d'environ mon âge, qui me dévisageait depuis tantôt, s'approcha de moi. Il était grand, avait les cheveux noirs, et, comme tous les vampires, avait les yeux rouges comme le sang humain. Après tout, rares étaient les vampires végétariens! Je dois avouer qu'il n'était pas mal du tout... A vrai dire, il était carrément sexy!

Salut Renesmée…me dit-il

Comment connais-tu mon nom?, lui demandai-je.

Je suis Alec, l'eux des anciens gardes des Volturi.

Ah oui, ceux qui ont essayé de me tuer quand j'étais petite. Sympa, ces gens, dis-je en notant mentalement qu'il faudrait informer les filles que les Volturi était pas mal plus attirant sans leurs horribles uniformes gothiques.

Notre conversation se continua ainsi durant un petit bout autour d'un verre ou deux. Alec me parlait différemment que Jacob, les loups ou ma famille. À la vérité, j'aurais juré qu'il tentait de me courtiser et je dois avouer que c'était plutôt flatteur.

Je regardai autour pour essayer de voir si Mackenzie allait bien lorsque je me suis rendu compte que mes parents étaient dans le bar.

M*rde, sacrai-je. Mes parents sont ici. Je dois y aller.

Je sautai de ma chaise et partis en hâte rejoindre ma famille. Alec me prit par le bras et me fit faire volte-face pour me donner un simple baiser sur les lèvres ,ce qui était plutôt agréable. Après un petit sourire en coin, il me laissa partir…

**Retour au présent**

Alors que j'insultai mentalement mes parents, le bruit de mon téléphone me fit sursauter.

_Numéro inconnu : Salut R! C'est A. Penses-tu que tu pourrais me rejoindre à la Tour Eiffel. xx_

La chicane avec mes parents me fit prendre ma décision sans aucune hésitation… Après tout, j'étais déjà dans le trouble…


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2: I knew you were trouble /watch?v=vNoKguSdy4Y**

**PDV Nessie**

Après un léger coup d'œil dans le miroir, je partie en hâte de la maison en espérant que ma famille soit trop occupée pour remarquer mon absence, du moins pendant une petite heure. Après une course de 5 minutes environ, j'arrivai à mon lieu de rencontre avec Alec, qui m'attendaient déjà.

Dans les films romantiques que j'écoutais avec ma mère, le personnage féminin avait toujours des papillons dans le ventre quand elle voyait son amoureux. Pourtant, je ne ressentais aucun sentiment du genre pour Alec, même si nous étions techniquement dans une relation. Étrangement, mon absence de sentiment pour lui ne me dérangeait guère...Je crois que mon réel but était de prouver à toute ma famille que je n'étais plus une enfant, et pour cela, sortir avec un ex-Volturi diabolique était le moyen idéal !

Ma sortie se déroula sans encombre, mon compagnon me vit visiter les coins ''vampire '' de Paris. Alec était drôle, attentionné et gentil envers moi, mais pas autant que Jacob. Bien sûr, personne ne pouvait égaler mon Jacob, sauf que, bien entendu, je n'aurais jamais considérer mon frère et meilleur ami comme un amour potentiel.

Après une heure, je dus me résoudre à partir, car je ne voulais pas me rendre mes parents encore plus en colère qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Comme la dernière fois, Alec me donna un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, mais cette fois , il me regarda droit dans les yeux , ce qui me troubla . Pouvait-il voir que je ne l'aimais pas autant que lui semblait m'aimer ?

Pour des raisons évidentes, je ne pouvais passer par la porte principale de notre maison. Je dus donc me servir de l'ancienne pratique de mon père ; passer par la fenêtre de ma chambre pour rentrer de ma sortie ni vue ni connue. Malheureusement, je compris que mon plan de passer inaperçue n'était pas réalisable, car Mackenzie m'attendais sur mon lit avec son intarissable sourire en coin...

**PDV Mackenzie**

Ma nièce rentra dans sa chambre par sa fenêtre, essayant d'être discrète. Sa surprise et sa déception de n'avoir pu fuir sans se faire entendre se lisait sur son visage et me fit rire intérieurement. Il y avait environ une heure que je l'avais entendu s'enfuir et que je me sentais obligée de l'aider avec ces fameuses enregistrements que nous avions fait en cas que l'une de nous avait à faire un «cover up» pour l'autre.

Je regrettai un peu cet acte lorsque je sentis l'odeur qu'elle portait sur elle. Cette odeur n'était pas particulièrement familière mais je l'avais certes déjà senti. C'était celle des Volturi. Alors que je vis qu'elle était à deux points de m'expliquer où elle était partie, je lui fis signe de ce taire en pointant vers en bas, direction où se retrouvait ses parents. Nous sortîmes donc de la maison pour pouvoir parler en toute liberté.

- Alec est un très gentil jeune homme que j'ai rencontré hier au bar et que j'ai revu aujourd'hui, m'expliqua-t-elle.

Hier? Au bar? Elle était tombé sur un Volturi à cause de moi et j'avais été trop saoule pour m'en rende compte? Zut! Une douzaine de verre de Vodka et je laisse un méchant vampire flirter avec ma nièce de 7...14 ans?!

- Tu sais bien que c'est un Volturi, hein, Renesmée? Demandai-je.

- Un ancien Volturi, me corrigea-t-elle.

- Ne dis-moi pas que tu crois ça? La questionnai-je

Elle haussa les épaules. Cela me tuait d'être voué au silence sur l'identité de son vrai et inévitable âme sœur. L'amour de l'imprégnation ne devait-elle pas être réciproque?

- L'aimes-tu vraiment ou n'est-ce qu'une ruse pour prouver au monde que tu es plus une enfant? Lui demandai-je

Elle m'observa surprise comme si elle me soupçonnait d'avoir lu ses pensées.

- Je ne le déteste pas, c'est sûr... Mais qu'est-ce l'amour, Kenzie, et comment le reconnait-on? Me questionna-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme (clairement pour éviter de dire la vérité)

- C'est pour prouver que tu n'es plus une enfant, hein? Dis-je en ignorant sa question.

Ma nièce m'offrit un grand sourire telle une réponse ce qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel.

- Il y a des façons moins téméraires de prouver à tes parents que tu n'es plus une enfant, lui conseillai-je.

- Comme aller dans un bar de vampire et se saouler?

- Touché.

À ce moment, le bruit de quelqu'un rapprocher nous fit taire. Son odeur m'était rapidement reconnaissable et soudain un adolescent à la peau blanche et aux yeux rouges apparus devant nous avec un sourire éblouissant destinée à Ness'.

- Alors, la petite b!tch des Cullen est toujours avec vous? Demanda-t-il à l'intention de sa... petite copine.

Alors que Renesmée se contentai de lever les yeux au ciel, je préférai lui répliquer

- Le petit esclave des Volturi et le frère de la b!tch des Volturi, comment vas-tu?

- Ancien petit esclave des Volturi, me corrigea-t-il comme l'avait fait Nessie.

Je hochai la tête avec un regard clairement encore soupçonneux.

- Je vais faire sembler de te croire. Mais crois-moi sur ceci, si tu lui fais du mal, je vais sérieusement te botter le derrière, l'avertis-je

- Mackenzie ! s'exclama ma nièce

- C'est bon, je pars! Tu prendras une douche avant de te présenter devant tes parents, «by the way», lui rappelai-je.

Je commençai à marcher vers la villa et je finis par faire un tour sur moi-même pour me retrouver face à Renesmée.

- Et Ness', l'amour, on le reconnaîtra immédiatement lorsqu'il nous est offert, dis-je finalement pour répondre à sa question de plus tôt.


	4. Chapitre 3

À 10km dans le ciel, la famille Cullen reposait tranquillement dans leur siège de première classe pour retourner au Canada. Rosalie, Alice, Esmée et Carlisle lisait chacun une revue sur le sujet qui les intéressait, Jasper et Emmett écoutait la télévision ensemble de même qu'Edward et Bella, Renesmée, elle, avait les écouteurs dans les oreilles pour ignorer ses parents et finalement Mackenzie et Ian avait « disparu ». En fait, ces deux-là, au lieu d'écouter des films américains, aimaient mieux les imiter. Ainsi, ils avaient considéré le « making out dans la toilette des avions » comme un « must ».

Renesmée avait eu la chance de revoir Alec avant de partir. Ce dernier avait promis de la rejoindre en Amérique le lendemain. Mackenzie avait décidé de rien dire et avait même finit par être fière de sa nièce pour cette délinquance. Après tout, il faut que « jeunesse se passe », comme le disait si bien le « tagline » de Nessie et sa tante. Cette dernière venait de réapparaître, cheveux ébouriffés et son amoureux à ses côtés. À leur arrivée, il semblait y avoir une parade de « levage » d'yeux au ciel et de commentaires d'Emmett.

- Vous savez que les toilettes, ça sert pas à… ça, dit-il avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres

Alice se leva, découragée de la coiffure de sa sœur et se sentit obligée de la refaire.

- Moi, je trouve que c'est super romantique, commenta Nessie ce qui lui dut le regard noir de sa mère

- Elle a raison, la soutient Emmett. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée! Rose, tu viens?

Bien que cela sonne plus comme du sarcasme, les deux tourtereaux partirent pour les toilettes. Or, ils furent bien pires que Mackenzie et son fiancé.

- Pauvres humains, ils ne pourront plus allés à la salle de bain, maintenant, plaisanta Ian.

PDV Jacob

Voilà déjà deux semaines que je n'avais que parlé à ma Renesmée par téléphone, deux semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu… À chaque jour, l'envie de sauter dans un avion pour l'Europe me demanda de plus en plus d'effort à faire. Mais aujourd'hui, j'allais la revoir. Aujourd'hui, j'allais être complet de nouveau.

Pour ne pas tarder nos retrouvailles, j'avais fait la route jusqu'à l'aéroport de Seattle. La vue de tous les voyageurs retrouvés leurs proches me fit envier ce moment avec Nessie. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre pour découvrir qu'il était déjà 17h. Leur avion avait atterrit, il y avait déjà 30 minutes et il me semblait bien que les Cullen devait être rendu bon pour passer aux douanes et prendre leur valise rapidement ou même pas du tout. Alors que je m'inquiétais du pourquoi de leur retard, une masse me fonça dedans à toute vitesse…

- Nessie, moins vite, la chicana Edward en chuchotant. Les humains!

Renesmée l'ignora complètement. Il semblait qu'elle était fâchée après son père. Celui-ci hocha la tête pour répondre à mes pensées qu'il venait de lire. Mackenzie passa en arrière de celui-ci ce qui me fut pensé qu'elle devait être impliquée dans tout cela. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'orphelinat ou c'est juste elle, mais celle-là était un vrai « Wild Child » et adorait prendre Ness comme ça complice. Mais bon, elle était bien la blondie vampirique la plus supportable que j'avais rencontré.

Alors que nous marchâmes vers la voiture, je remarquai que Nessie s'en venait de plus en plus jolie bien que je crus que cela était impossible. À ce moment, Edward me fit les gros yeux et chuchota à sa femme deux simples mots qui me laissèrent perplexe;

- Ça commence.

Pour le chemin du retour, Nessie refusa d'aller dans la voiture de ses parents et donc vint dans la mienne avec Mackenzie et Ian. J'en profitai pour le demander quelle bêtise elle avait fait cette fois-ci…

- Kenzie, m'a emmené dans un bar de vampires et notre famille nous a pas retrouvé là-bas très… sobre, expliqua mon imprégnée.

- Ouaip, « #weareawesome », ajouta la tante de Renesmée.

- Wow! Bella ne t'a toujours pas tué, Mackenzie, plaisantai-je.

- Je sais c'est parce que « #imawesome », répliqua-t-elle.

PDV Nessie (Quelque semaines plus tard)

La situation avec mes parents ne s'étaient toujours pas améliorer. Mackenzie avait beau être très utile pour le faire des alibis, toute la famille et même Jacob se doutaient de quelque chose. Alec était toujours très gentil et je l'aimais bien mais il m'était plus facile d'imaginer un futur de couple avec mon meilleur ami, mon frère Jacob, qu'avec lui. Pourtant, bien que je sache que la fin approchait à chaque moment, je ne voulais pas rompre avec lui… Sûrement était-ce pour frustrer mes parents le plus possible, comme l'avait deviné Mackenzie.

- Salut, Beauté, entendis-je alors que je sentis de froides lèvres se poser sur ma joue.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à le saluer, Je fis projeter à terre par un énorme loup que je reconnus tout de suite. Bien évidemment, je n'étais pas sa cible mais plutôt mon petit copain Volturi.

- Jacob, arrête! Il ne me veut aucun mal, criai-je à mon ami.

La bête laissa Alec tranquille bien que celui-ci disparu rapidement dans les bois. Jacob vint vers et me toisai de ces gros yeux de loups…

- TU SORS AVEC ALEC? ALEC LE VOLTURI?, me cria mon père dès que j'arrivai sur le porche de ma maison.

Mon cœur eut un raté lorsque je vis les gros yeux de ma mère.

- C'est ancien vol…

- Ancien? Tu y crois pour de vrai? Demanda ma mère. J'espère que tu sais que tu es dans de beaux draps, Renesmée.

- Elle le sait… Alice a lavé ses draps ce matin, plaisanta Emmett.

Mon oncle voulait seulement calmer l'atmosphère mais c'était peine perdu…

- Je savais que cela allait se produire, chuchota Mackenzie à elle-même lorsqu'elle arriva à son tour à la maison.

Soudain, Bella plaqua sa future belle-sœur contre le mur et la tenant par le cou.

Tu le savais? Et cela ne t'es pas venue par la tête de l'arrêter?, cria ma mère.

- Et cela ne t'es pas venue à la tête que la raison pour laquelle elle a fait ça et pour que vous arrêtiez de la traiter comme une enfant, répliqua ma tante d'une voix étouffée ayant toujours sa gorge sous la main de Bella.

Ayant entendu le conflit, Carlisle et Esmée se dépêcha d'intervenir. - Bella, calme-toi, dis sa belle-mère d'une voix très douce Elle lâcha Mackenzie qui perdu l'équilibre en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

Maman, dis-je calmement.

Nessie, monte dans ta chambre, m'ordonna ma mère.

Je soupirai, découragée et su tout de suit ce que j'allais faire. Je sortis mon iPod de ma poche et le plaçai sur le haut-parleur. Je choisis la chanson « I love it » de Icona que je mis au maximum et fit un saut de la fenêtre de ma chambre pour retourné voir Alec.


	5. Chapitre 4

**PDV Renesmée**

La fille qui se tenait devant moi semblait venir d'une autre dimension. Ses cheveux rebiquaient de partout ; ses yeux était rougit par les larmes et cernés par la fatigue. Difficile a croire que l'image que me projetait mon miroir avait tant changé en deux jours.

Depuis le soir de ma chicane avec mes parents , je faisait des allers-retours entre le cottage et la foret, essayant a tout pris de ne pas rencontrer Jasper , qui aurait deviné que je cachais quelque chose a l'aide de son pouvoir. J'évitais le plus possible les conversations avec mes parents , et j'avais même dit a Jacob que je devais aller magasiner avec Alice , ce qui n'était pas vrai. En ce moment , j'étais assise dans la foret ,et mes parents me croyait a la chasse. Cependant , je crois que je ne serai plus jamais capable de chasser. Je crois que je ne serai plus capable de dormir , de sourire , de penser normalement.

J'avais voulu jouer dans la cour des grands . Comme je regrettais ce désir ,maintenant.

**PDV Jacob **

Nessie était partie magasiner. Je savais bien qu'avec Alice , le shopping pouvait duré toute une journée , mais je prit quand même la chance d'envoyer un message texte a Nessie pour savoir si elle pourrait venir me voir bientôt.

Message envoyé a :19:34 : _Ness , es tu toujours au centre commercial ?_

Message de Renesmée Carlie Cullen :19:34:_ Oui , malheureusement ;(_

Après deux jour sans la voir , je commençais vraiment a m'ennuyer de mon imprégné. J'avais l'impression de sentir son odeur proche de moi , alors que je savais quelle se trouvait a Seattle. N'étant pas capable de résister , je l'appelais sur son cellulaire , simplement pour entendre sa voix.

Alors que j'attendais qu'elle réponde , un bruit se fit entendre dans la foret. La sonnerie de son téléphone.

« Allo , Jake ?» s'exclama Nessie

J'entendais non seulement sa voix dans mon appareil,mais aussi a proximité de moi , dans la foret. Se pourrait-il que l'odeur que je croyais imaginer était en fait bien réel ? Raccrochant sans dire un mot , je me mit a suivre l'odeur , qui me mena en bout du compte face a ma Nessie , qui pleurait , assise par terre.

-Nessie ?! M'exclamai-je , a moitié paniqué ( je ne pouvais supporter que mon imprégné souffre) et a moitié inquiet (pourquoi m'avait t'elle menti ? ).

J..Jake ! Heum , je dois y aller ! Dit-elle en se relevant précipitamment , tout en évitant mon regard

Non , arrête ! Ness' , quest-ce qu'il se passe ?J'ai fait quelque chose ?

Je commençais vraiment à paniqué ; peut-être m'en voulait t'elle pour avoir attaqué son stupide Volturi ?

Alors que je m'inquiétais de son silence ,elle osa enfin me regarder dans les yeux , et ce que je vit dans les siens me détruisa totalement.J'avais vu pleurer mon imprégner quelque fois lorsqu'elle était plus jeune , mais rien en ces pleurs infantiles m'avait préparer a la voir aussi détruite. D'où venait la peur , la panique et la tristesse qui hantait son regard ? On aurait dit qu'elle me lançait un appel au secour silencieux.

Instinctivement , je m'avança vers Renesmée pour la prendre dans mes bras , et elle me serra plus fort que jamais , comme si elle avait peur que je m'enfui. Elle tremblait ,mais finis par se calmer , a mon grand soulagement.

Alors que étions en train de nous asseoir sur le sol froid de la forêt , j'osa enfin poser la seule question qui s'imposait

-Que se passe-t'il ?

Si je te le dit , tu dois contrôler tes pensées près de mon père et ...tu dois continuer de me parler , d'accord ?

Promis , m'exlcamai-je , un peu inquiet en réaction à ses derniers propos.

En hésitant,elle posa sa main sur mon avant-bras et activa son pourvoir pour me montrer ce qui lui causait tant de chagrin.

**Flashback , PDV Renesmée : Il y a deux jours , chez Alec **

Aaah , ce que mes parents peuvent m'énerver ! Après m'avoir enfui de chez moi , j'ai suivi l'odeur d'Alec qui m'as conduit dans son petit appartement. Depuis mon arriver , nous lisons séparément sur son lit , en silence. Cela m'arrange , en fait , car je sais que je devrais rompre avec lui.

Tout en jetant son bouquin respectif sur le plancher de la pièce , mon « amoureux » me caressa la joue ,puis m' un sourire ( petit , quand même , ce sourire ) , je lui rendit son baiser. Ce petit jeu dura quelque instant , lorsqu'il décida de m'embrasser dans le cou , à plusieures reprises, ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait. Surprise, je me laissa faire : je ne ressentait toujours pas les fameux sentiments digne des films romantiques , mais , ce n'était pas désagréable. Par-contre , ses baisers se faisait de plus en plus insistant , et je n'étais pas prête a lui accorder mon premier « french kiss ».

-Heum , Alec ? Tu vas trop vite , là , annonçais-je avec mon tact habituel.

Pour toute réponse , le principal concerné me regarda de haut en bas ,puis reprit ses baisers , cette fois en passant ses mains sur mes côtes . Je me dégagea en vitesse de sous lui , mais il me bloqua dans mon chose dans son regard changea : la tendresse avec laquelle il me regardait habituellement laissa place à du désir. Beaucoup , beaucoup trop de désir.

- « Inutile de t'échapper , chérie » me dit-il avec un ton condescendant. « Ce soir , tu vas être enfin mienne ».

Ces propos me firent paniquer pour de sûr , il entendit mon coeur s'affoler et il augmenta son emprise sur moi.

-Alec ! Arrête , tu me fais mal !,criai-je en espérant que quelqu'un m'entende avant que les choses dérape encore plus.

Ma force d'hybride ne pouvait lutter contre sa force vampirique. Son bras gauche maintenait ma cage toracique , et chaque mouvement que j'essayai pour tenter de me libérer enfonçait ses ongles le long de mon avant bras , ce qui devait expliqué le sang qui coulait le long de ma main.

Sans plus de cérémonies, il m'arracha mon chandail ,ce qui me laissa en sous-vêtement. Jamais , au grand jamais , je ne m'avait sentit aussi impuissante. Je ne savais même plus si je pleurais a cause de la douleur qu'il me procurait ou a cause de la honte qui

**PDV Jacob**

Nessie enleva précipitamment sa main de mon bras , en me taisant par le même geste la suite de l'histoire. J'ignorais si c'était parce que je tremblais trop où qu'elle n'était pas capable de , je devais absolument savoir jusqu'où ce salaud avait osé aller.

-Ness' ? Je suis désolé de te rappeler encore cette nuit-la , mais j'ai besoin de savoir si il t'a...enfin..tu vois ,demandais-je à mon imprégné en essayant vainement de me calmer.

Tu ne me la rappelle pas , elle est toujours dans mes pensée,Jake.

Elle brit une grande respiration , essayant sûrement de chasser les larmes qui revenaient dans ses beaux yeux chocolats.

-Il est allé jusqu'au bout , lança t'elle tout d'un coup .

C'en était trop. Mon corps se remit a trembler de partout , je ne pensais pas pouvoir contrôler ma colère cette fois-ci. J'allais tué ce bon à rien pour avoir osé touché à ma Nessie. J'allais le tué pour lui avoir fait du mal , pour l'avoir fait pleurer.

Oh , Nessie , comme tu aurais été mieux avec moi.

Hein ? Je chassa cette dernière pensée .Non , décidement , ce n'était pas le temps de me transformer ni de divaguer sur une quelquonque relation amoureuse . Il fallait que je m'occupe d'elle , je tuerai cet sangsue plus tard. Pour l'instant, mon imprégné avait besoin de moi.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour limiter sa peine. Je décida donc de passer doucement mon bras autour de sa taille pour la coller contre mon torse. Immédiatement ,elle se détenda a mon contact, ce qui me rassura encore une fois.

Je ne le laisserai plus jamais te faire du ou n'importe qui,déclarai-je en culpabilisant.J'aurais dut ne pas la laisser rejoindre ce buveur de sang.

Jake, ne te sens pas coupable : si il y a quelqu'un a blamer ,ce serait lui. Ou encore , moi. Mais assurement pas toi.

Tu me connais beaucoup trop , tu sais ?

Pour toute réponse , elle souria pour la premiere fois de la soirée.

Tu devrais dormir ,lui annonçai-je en contemplant les larges cernes sous ses yeux.

J'ai trop peur. Je n'ai pas dormi la nuit passé car il y avait un tsunami de pensée qui s'abattait sur -tu qu'on peut se noyer dans son propre esprit ?

Encore une fois , j'étais en admiration devant sa profondeur de pensé. Elle était tellement intelligente , tellement belle en ce moment. Je ne connaissais aucune fille capable d'un tel exploit : paraître aussi jolie tout joyeuse et bien habillé que complètement brisé et tellement vulnérable.

-Peut-être , lui répondit-je , mais je ne te laisserai jamais te noyer , Ness'

Je m'alongea sur le sol , l'entraînant avec moi . Elle finit par ce laisser faire : sa fatigue ,autant émotionelle que physique ,avait eu raison d' imprégné se réfugia dans mes bras, et petit a petit se détenda , alors que je sombrais aussi dans le sommeil.


	6. Chapitre 5

Jacob se réveilla vers 6:00 du matin , encore allongé sur le sol de la foret avec Renesmée. Il l'a transporta jusque dans sa maison ,l'installa dans son lit et alla dans la cuisine se faire a manger .Ce n'est que vers 7:20 qu'un bruit attira le jeune homme sur le pailler de sa propre chambre , d'où il pouvait observer son imprégné se réveiller.

Nessie se réveilla tranquillement , et fit une moue quand elle se rapella pourquoi elle était endormi dans le lit de jacob . Elle passa une main sur son épaule droite en grimacant , ce qui ne manqua pas d'alarmer le loup.

Ness ? Quest-ce qu'il a , ton bras ? Demanda-t'il .

Bon matin a toi aussi , Jake ! Lui répondit la jeune fille

Sous le regard insistant de son meilleur ami , l'hybride releva la manche de son chandail , ou plusieurs bleus et cicatrice marquait sa peau diaphane de facon flagrante.

**PDV Renesmée**

Tout en tremblant de nouveau , Jacob passa sa main doucement sur mon avant-bras.

-Je vais le tuer , chuchota-t'il , surement plus pour lui-meme que pour moi.

Pour ma part , je ne savais pas si j'avais vraiment le gout qu'Alec soit tué. J'étais en colere ,oui ,mais plus contre moi que contre lui. Une partie de moi se souvenait encore de son sourire et de sa facon de me regarder amoureusement , comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant.

Mon dieu , quest-ce qui clochait , chez moi ?

Absorber par mes (étranges) pensées , je n'avais pas remarquer que jacob s'était assis a mes cotés dans son lit. Je n'avais pas non plus remarquer qu'une larme solitaire s'était échappé de mes yeux jusqu'a ce qu'il l'essuie .

-Je vais prendre soin de toi ,me dit-il , avant de se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser sur le front, comme quand j'étais petite.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Au cours des semaines , Jacob tena sa promesse mieux que jamais 90 jours apres cette fameuse nuit , j'étais ...heureuse a nouveau. Je me réveillais toujours apres mes trop nombreux cauchemards , mais , j'avais mon meilleur ami a mes cotes la plupart du temps. Ma famille eux , avait mit ma tristesse sur le compte de ma rupture avec Alec (C'était de venu le mensonge officiel) , meme si Jasper semble encore un peu méfiant face a cette histoire.

Ma mere m'a dit une fois qu'elle avait autrefois considérer mon loup comme son soleil , alors qu'elle était en dépression lorsque mon pere l'avait laisser.

Pour moi , Jacob n'est pas un rayon de soleil , et encore moins le sien : jake est mon soleil au complet.


End file.
